Closet
by Anime80
Summary: Rukia wants to continue to sleep on Ichigo's closet, but he'll on let her do that if she does something.


**Well here's another one-shot. I saw a ton of different picture on tumblr and google images and I decided to make this. Now please enjoy this one-shot...or at least don't hate it.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Closet**

"I already said no, you midget!" Ichigo yelled as he and Rukia walked (stomped) over to the thirteenth divisions barracks.

"But why!? I already have everything ready to go back!" Rukia yelled back.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Renji asked as he, Rangiku, Izuru, Shuhei and Momo walked by them.

"Renji! Great timing!" The red head started to sweat at hearing this. "Tell Ichigo to let me sleep in his closet again!"

"Don't tell them that!" Ichigo yelled with some pink on his cheeks.

"Why? They already know, so I don't see why it matters." She said with a huff.

"Aw~ You two are having a lovers quarrel!" Rangiku said with a slight squeal.

"We are not lovers!" The two yelled with a good amount of pink covering their faces.

"You can't blame her. You two do argue like a couple would." Renji said with a shrug.

"We do not!" They both yelled. They then turned to each other. "Stop coping me! No, you stop! Urg!"

"You guys even say stuff at the same time! You two are so a couple." Rangiku said as Momo giggled and Shuhei chuckled. Renji started laughing and Izuru was just trying to stay out of it.

"If you're not going to be any help then we'll just get going then." Rukia said as she started walking away. "Maybe I'll get nii-sama to help or something."

"Oh hell no! Don't you get that guy involved!" Ichigo said as he started walking beside her.

"Then maybe I could get Captain Zaraki to _convince _you to let me stay there." She said with a smug look.

"Don't you dare say anything to that psycho!" She just kept a smug look on her face. "You want me to die!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She said back.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal." Ichigo said with a sigh. She looked up at in interest. "If you can get at least half of the captains and half of the vice-captains, minus yourself, to sign a paper saying that they're okay with you sleeping in my closet then I'll agree to let you sleep there."

"Deal. When do I have to give it to you?" She asked as she thought of who to ask first.

"By the time I leave and head home." He said with a smirk.

"But that's in an hour!" She yelled.

"Then you better hurry." Without another word she shunpoed (?) away. 'She won't make it in time.' He thought as he continued to walk around.

* * *

****

"She has two minutes left. If she's not here with those names then I'll leave her." Ichigo said as he looked at his watch. After a minute Rukia appeared in front of him. She was panting and sweaty. "So did you get them?" She handed him the paper. When he saw it he looked shocked at it.

1) Soi Fon

2) Marechiyo Ōmaeda

3) Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi

4) Izuru Kira

5) Jushiro Ukitake

6) Byakuya Kuchiki

7) Renji Abarai

8) Rangiku Matsumoto

9) Shinji Hirako

10) Toshiro Hitsugaya

11) Retsu Unohana

12) Isane Kotetsu

13) Shunsui Kyoraku

14) Kenpachi Zaraki

15) Yachiru Kusajishi

16) Momo Hinamori

17) Sajin Komamura

18) Tetsuzaemon Iba

"How the hell did you get most of these!? And why is Ukitake-san, Byakuya, Toshiro and Kenpachi on here!?" Ichigo asked, still in shock.

"I just asked my captain and he said it was fine. Nii-sama was harder to get, but he agreed on the end. Captain Zaraki and vice-captain Kusajishi are because I told them I could get you to fight Captain Zaraki. And Captain Hitsugaya because I told him I could get you to call him Captain Hitsugaya at least once."

"There's no damn way I'm calling him that and I am _so _not fighting Kenpachi!" He yelled as he heard yelling. "Crap! Fine, let's go before he gets here!" He grabbed Rukia and put her over his shoulder and ran through the gates.

"Get back here, Ichigo!"

**_End_**

**I hope you didn't hate this. I remembered how Rukia always wants to sleep in Ichigo's closet and here ya go, another one-shot. It's actually not the one-shot I planned and ended up with a different story, but I'm not complaining. Also,mod you're wondering about some of the shinigami who signed it then first think about what they like and there you go. You have your answer. Well that's all I have to say. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
